Countries Bound
by LaxDrake4
Summary: A Hetalia crossover version of the a-typical Harry is abandoned fict.    1shot    Harry is abandoned in Finland, he is found by Tino and Berwald. How will a Nordic raised Harry react to the Tri-wizard tourney and being the boy-who-lived. add Prussia and m


APH/HP

NORTHERN BOUND

A Hetalia crossover version of the a-typical Harry is abandoned fict.

AU – same age as Cedric/Fleur/Vicktor ~ slash/yaoi ~ And a few more im sure XD

Harry is abandoned on a business trip with the Dursely's to Finland, only to be found by Tino and Berwald. They bring him home and nurse him to back to heath, with help of the other Nordics. Contacting Arthur so that they can get the young man multiple citizenships, Harry is raised by the Nordics and becomes really close to ironically Prussia. Harry Eventually is made to come to England because of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, his name was called as a surprising fourth champion.

I OWN NOTHING! they all belong to their respective owners and what not.

This Story would not leave me alone... if you follow my other crossovers ... i am so sorry but my muse has left me completely. If and when it comes back ill continue them but for now ... sorry my muse is completely gone from the two of them.

* * *

Harry was freezing; his Uncle had dropped him off on a back road somewhere in Finland. Though thinking on it he wasn't all that surprised that his uncle would do such a thing, but still even at the age of seven Harry was rather intelligent. While he had been excited to be going on a trip abroad for once … he knew something horrible was bound to happen at some point. Anyway he had moved further into the forest that he had been abandoned near, as the wind and snow would be less severe in the forest. Harry huddled down at the base of a really big tree. The minutes turned to hours; and the young boy slowly fell asleep … not knowing if when he woke up if he would be alive or not.

Not far from the huddled child were two men, one was rather tall the other was much shorter. Both had blonde hair … though of different shades. The taller one had a light teal eye color while the other shorter man had a blue/violet color. The shorter one suddenly stiffens and looks in the direction of the freezing child, though he was rather far from the two men. "Su-San! Quick … we have to hurry!" and the shorter of the two sprints in the direction he had turned to.

" T'no!" the taller one, Su-San aka Berwald aka Sweden ran after his long time friend/ lover, even with his greater stride – they were in the Fin's home and he had that advantage.

Finally they both come across the child, already starting to turn blue from the cold. Berwald quickly removes his outer jacket and drapes it around the child, as he goes to pick it up, the child opens its eyes – a stunning emerald green. The child in a weak whisper asks in English, "Am I with Mama and Papa yet?"

The two Nordics look at each other in concern, Tino being the mothering type of person he was says in a slightly accented English, "shush child, we are going to help you sleep and know you are being cared for."

The Child nods his little head and snuggles into the warmth of the blanket and the man holding him. The two quickly return to the trail that leads to their shared house. Maybe fifteen minutes later they make it to the house. Upon entering the house Hanatamago barks happily at them, but seeing the child whines. They quickly start a fire in the main hearth and Tino runs into the kitchen to get some hot water and other things they might need. Berwald makes sure the child is alive before he sets the child down to get some of the larger heavier blankets they owned here.

By four am the next morning they were asleep around the child hoping along with the hours of work previously, their body heat would help the boy. They where awakened by the boy moving between them. They give him some nice hot chocolate, having some themselves, and they talk about what happened. Tino after finding out that that his Aunt and Uncle where still in his country he calls his Boss and lets him know that they shouldn't be allowed to leave and what they have done. Berwald knowing his "w'fe" would want to take in the boy calls up Arthur.

"Art'r … we n'd to t'lk"

"oh! Berwald … is it about Sealand … I thought he was with his Baltic buddy …"

"No… w' h've a c'tiz'n of y'rs th't w's ab'nd'ned och abused, T'no w'nts to t'ke h'm in … c'n we n'got'ate mult'ple cit'zensh'ps f'r den b'y?"

"oh … hmmm … well … I guess… sure, whats the boy's name?"

"H' sa'd h's n'me is H'rry Pott'r"

"WHAT! … Oh shit! … hmmm ill be right over … your at Tino's right … Bloody Hell! Ill be right there … its easier … yah … be right there!"

"… …"

**ringtone**

"… …"

Berwald was rather surprised by the time he realized that England had hung-up on him. Going back into the living room he finds Tino hugging a sobbing boy, Tino silently gestures for him to come over, he does so and hugs the two of them. Harry eventually calms down and Berwald mentions that Arthur was coming over to help with things. Tino nods his head understanding that there was something up, but that Su-san didn't want to worry the boy.

It was the next evening when Arthur finally shows up. Of course the other Nordics decided to crash at Tino's house that morning… so while Tino, Berwald and Arthur talk in the Kitchen; Norge, Mattias and Ice were watching and playing with Harry, who had healed quite a bit overnight –physically at least. Norge was very surprised that they young boy could see the Troll and Spirit that tended to follow him around. Mattias was happy to roughhouse/play with the young boy –subtly teaching him things and observing his reactions. While Ice was happy to see the boy smile at seeing Mr. Puffin, his puffin pet. When Harry asked questions they all answered as best they could, and they rather quickly became close to the young boy.

The three others in the kitchen quickly come to the conclusion that the boy would become a Nordic and English citizen, that way he could easily go to any of the Nordic family's homes and yet keep his birth citizenship. Arthur told the two Northmen of the boy's history, that he had magic and how in the 'hidden' wizarding world in England saw the boy as a hero, which many of whom would be after him. Norge walked in at this point, Troll and Spirit had told him to, and said he would teach Harry all he knew to which Arthur agreed.

The next morning it was official Harry James Potter was a citizen of six counties {note: this probably isn't possible in ReaLife but … tis a fanfict … so blarg!}. The Nordics decided with help of Harry himself that he would be trained by all five of them: Mattias and Berwald would teach him martial training, improve his endurance and the physical aspect of life, while Norge would cover the Magic, Ice and Tino would teach him history, languages, sciences, math, arts, manners, accounting, and many other things one would need in life.

They would implement the full schedule once he healed but for now he was taught only by Ice and Tino, though Norge did get to teach him theory for many of the magics he would soon learn. Slowly over the next month or so Harry grew stronger and healthier. He was finally happy and had a place to call home.

Being as Harry was a magic user they didn't hide that they were not normal humans, they told him that they were the personifications of certain countries. Harry's reaction to that was to yell, "THAT'S BLOODY AWESOME!"

All five of them face planted at that … all of them thinking the same thing, _Oh please not another Prussia … one Gilbert is enough._

At that moment somewhere a silver haired red eyed Germanic guy sneezes, and proceeds to write in his blog how awesome he is that someone was talking about him and thus causing him to sneeze …

* * *

~ Time Skip Four Years ~

Harry has grown a lot under the care of his family, as dysfunctional as it is. Either way his birthday was in two days. His family all had called their bosses saying they wouldn't be coming in … like the last four years before.

Arthur had warned Tino and Berwald of what could come on this day, a letter brought by an owl. A letter that England had said to ignore, it was helpful that with His and Norge's magic they had made the many houses the boy live protected from those who seek him out.

The presents where quickly handed out and was Harry excited. From his Pappa and Isä was a new set of clothes for the year, some licorice and candies and three weapons of his own choice the next week when they where heading to their personal armories. From Mattias he was given some wicked looking leather boots and matching gloves. From Ice he was going to bring him to some pet stores to choose something as a pet/familiar. Norge got him some new books on magic, one on himself (aka outing Voldemort) and the news that he would be teaching him a special technique/spell in the coming months. Sealand, who had started to live with Tino and Berwald got him a model ship of a classic English schooner. And oddly enough Gilbert aka. Prussia sent something for him, he had only met the guy once last year at the annual Christmas party the countries all had together, a journal – the first page had a entry by Prussia :

_Hey Harry!_

_My Awesome self has sent you one of mien journals. You can be like me!_

_Write down what's cool, what's awesome or what ever you want. But its awesome to do and it gives you a way to relive certain things in the past easily. Anywho! Have a Awesome Birthday …. Even if I can't be there … you know I would make your day even more awesome … cause its me you know!_

_Your most Awesome Friend,_

_Gilbert – Prussia_

Harry chuckled at the entry and was greatly pleased with the present he uses it constantly.

Harry enjoyed the party and the many gifts, he even wrote his first entry into the new journal about the day and all the presents and such.

Over the next week and a half he was brought to the pet store where he got a cat and snake; the cat a species called a Savannah Cat was aptly named Bast after the Egyptian cat goddess, she instantly loved the name and the snake he was a species called a Taipan –Fierce Snake, the most venomous snake in the world but being as he could speak to snakes didn't make that a problem, anywho he was named Jörmungandr after a creature from Norge's ancient time.

When they went to armories he choose to wield a Glaive-Halberd, a Bowie Knife and a whip- a whip made of metal fibers and thus easily capable of cutting though skin and cutting into bone (not sure if this is possible but hey! Tis fanfiction XD)

Life quickly turned to a normal pace; there never was a letter that came. The Nordics did eventually tell him all they knew on his birth parents' lives and world. Harry was happy to learn from them but told them flat-out that they were his family now and that his birth parents were gone and of no consequence. And so life went on as normally as it could for the family of Countries and a lone wizarding boy.

* * *

~Time Skip Five Years~

Well let's just say that now as a teenager Harry had quickly gone through the … awkward stage. It also helped that he knew he was gay, he had once walked in on Tino and Berwald … and even if they were his father figures … they still where hot.

Anyway he was asked out by Gilbert (Prussia) a while back and they have been dating since, and everyone likes it! Harry is livelier and more social while Gilbert is more 'normal' and less likely to annoy someone, though they both are wicked pranksters – as Peter (Sealand), Ivan (Russia), Francis (France), and Ludwig (Germany) quickly found out.

It was mid-September when Harry suddenly started to scream in pain, in pure agony. Norge had tried to help him but it seemed as if his magic was being pulled by another force. Their answer soon came via Arthur via cell, "Hey! Guys you need to get Harry to England asap … we over here have started the Tri-Wizard Tournament and his name was picked as a fourth champion, magical binding contract. He has to come or he will face his death."

With that the seven quickly boarded a plane, Gilberts' own private AWESOME plane, and quickly flew to England. The entire time Harry was in massive pain, up until they hit English boarders really. Gilbert was ready to kill someone because of the pain HIS boyfriend was in, Norge had tried to help with his magics but it did little. Even Bast and Jörmungandr couldn't do anything for him and they had a connection to him that only few familiars had.

Once they had landed and gone through customs they meet up with Arthur, whom had most of the other countries with him. Apparently someone had put his name into a magical cup that determined who would participate. So the large group heads to Hogwarts, Prussia holding his boyfriend and the Nordics around him. To many just that would frighten others but with the likes of Gupta, Sadik, Heracles and Ludwig along as well, they had come thanks to Arthur calling them – they all had a soft spot for the kid and has helped train and teach Harry many things… lets just say it was a rather frightening group.

Once at the Gates of Hogwarts they are met with another large group … of people in dresses … After they finally understand that this is the group in which the fourth champion is among they were grudgingly granted access. Harry was now feeling much better and could walk on his own though Gilbert refused to be parted from him, so much as promising death to those whom even suggested he leave Harry's person. Prussia had a constant growl going and was muttering curses in German at anyone and anything, minus Harry and most of the other Countries.

Two groups quickly propositioned Harry, one lead by a red headed youth – Ron B. Weasley and the other lead by the golden haired kind – Draco L. Malfoy. They each wanted to 'be friends' with Harry. Easily seeing through the two he declined in a way that made it impossible to take insult from, negotiation and diplomatic solutions was a must being raised and around the countries. He did find quick friends in the form of the other champions. Whom they all found out were around the same age, Vicktor being the oldest at 18, Fleur was the second oldest, followed by Harry and Cedric – all three at 17 years old.

The Countries quickly either set up shop/camp in either Arthur's nearest home or on Gilbert's plane, which was brought in by one of the wizards. Harry, Gilbert and the Nordics stayed on the plane while the others went to Arthurs' nearby place.

The next day people saw the odd group of new comers eating with the Durmstrang group, talking in a number of Slavic and Nordic languages oh and some German too. Eventually classes started for the others and so Harry and his family went out to practice and spar… he had finished much of what it takes to master any skill, even if one never truly stops learning. But that is why they spar.

For hours Harry spars his more martially inclined family members. Starting first with Mattias, winning the bout after an hour and a half of sparing with a whip and knife combo in the end; next he sparred with Pappa Su aka Berwald, they came to a draw three hours later polearms locked, exhausted; next against Sadik and Heracles in a 2vs.1 battle that ended when all three took each other out and then beating Ludwig with a nice whip win; and finally against his love Gilbert, in a quick and fierce knife battle. The spar took them to dinnertime and would have gone farther but they were stopped.

The others schools who had seen the spars and such were amazed … and terrified of the visitors.

After they ate, this time with the French students, there was the first of many little events for the tournament; this first one was the weighing of the wands. To this Harry was confused but said nothing. He was the last to go anyway.

A odd man came and talked about each wand presented to him. When it came to Harry's turn he simply held out his left hand, around which was a bracelet of some kind. Many whispers started seeing as he had no wand. The odd man finally asked, "do you … do you even have a wand?"

Norge, Gupta and Harry snort in amusement, before Harry replies, "Nein, no I do not have a wand, the band on my wrist is a foci … which is very similar. I don't suppose you would like to look my focus over then?"

"No! Ill look, I'm very curious as to what you can do. May I enquire who taught you?" the other officials and teachers perked up at this point equally wanting to know the answer to that question as they haven't seen any of the magic training he has been doing.

"My teacher? Its actually teachers. But that's Norge and Gupta here. They both taught me magic. With some others pitching in from time to time" Harry looks back at the Norse and Egyptian men smiling; both of them nod their heads in acceptance and acknowledgment – both of them were notoriously silent and mysterious individuals.

At this point Harry ignores the others and shows the wandmaker his focus. "Oh Merlin! This focus is made from some strips of Yggdrasil and Birch from the Scared Grove. Do I even want to know how you got this? No don't answer that. Hmmmmm interesting ... Very interesting the leathers are made of hide of Níðhöggr, a Nindu and Otso(Finnish Great Bear god)… Merlin this is a powerful focus. The feathers on it seem to be from an eagle I … I don't know what kind though."

At that everyone was staring at Harry, he shrugs at them before focusing on the wandmaker, stating; "The feathers are from a Prussian Royal Eagle. And you missed the clasp, which is made of the Fang of a hatchling Basilisk and an Obsidian ring from the Icelandic Plume (large magma/lava upwelling/basin)."

Norge, Gupta, Gilbert and Harry smirk at the others expressions. They took care of their own and the others also had the similar bracelets, even Gilbert has one. He had gotten his after he started dating Harry. It was a simple thing that showed they were family. While they all didn't use magic the bracelet did have the properties to protect them somewhat.

Besides they looked wicked cool.

Anyway the first of three events was to happen in a week's time. Until then Harry spent time training with his family and their many friends who had come. The only thing that the other schools and champions ever saw was his martial training and his mundane studies. Norge, Gupta and even Arthur trained him in magic at multiple secret locations around the school.

Every advantage they say. And your opponents not knowing what he was capable of in magic was a major advantage.

It was finally the day of the event. The champions and their mentors/headmasters were led to the main tent. They were made to pick out of a bag, creatures that they were to go against, well really to just retrieve a Golden Egg from.

…

Dragons.

…

Of course it had to be dragons. It always is dragons. Norge, Gupta and Harry sigh heavily. Fleur would be first pick out their dragons and second to actually face her dragon. She was facing a Welsh Green. The next to pick was Cedric and he was to be the first to actually go up against his dragon. He picked the Swedish Short-Snout. Next was Viktor who was third for both facing said dragon and to pick. He got the Chinese Fireball. Harry was the last in all aspects. He had the Hungarian Horntail.

By the time that Harry was to go he had figured out both his plan A and B. Its better to have multiple plans. As well as get accosted by Dumbledore to stay at Hogwarts after the tournament. Lets just say that when three large men point large pointy weapons at your throat and heart one leaves said people alone, Gilbert, Tino and Berwald and Peter(Sealand) had just walked in as they were Harry's immediate family.

As his name was called Gilbert pulled him in for a brief but passionate kiss, "Your as Awesome as me so I know you'll do fine. Now go out there and kick ass!"

He steps out of the tent, and he walks calmly up to the dragon, and bows, his arms above his head holding loosely his wand; he softly but confidently starts to speak in Parseltongue, "Great lady I come before you asking for your forgiveness for disturbing you."

The crowd at this point is in shock … a Parselmouth! He had such a dark trait! The dragon though at this point lowers her head towards him curious, and in parsel replies, " A snake speaker?" snorts "I have not seen one of your kind in a very long time. Why are you here?"

"I have been tasked to remove the false egg from among your nest, Great mother." Harry greatly hoped his manners were correct and that she would let him do his task. He really didn't want to go to plan B.

The dragoness snorts and glances at the surroundings briefly, she eventually sighs, "Finish your task and return to your mate. But know that if you harm my whelplings you shall die."

Harry nods and quickly and carefully gets the Golden Egg. Before he leaves the arena though he bows once more to the dragoness. Once he enters the tent though he is wrapped up in his Pappa and Isä and Peter's arms. He is quickly pulled from them into his boyfriend's strong arms and is thoroughly kissed, earning him a few catcalls and many pictures being taken of the two of them.

After the two of them were finished the champions are told the egg is their clue for the next task. Gilbert and his family steer the tired and exhausted Harry back into Gil's Plane but not before Harry was informed of his scores: Dumbledore-10 Maxime-10 Karkaroff- 4 Crouch-8 Bagman-9, not that he really cared. Once they got back to Gil's plane, Harry and Gilbert napped on one of the couches.

* * *

It was announced later the next week that the customary Yule Ball would take place on the Christmas night. Not a minute after the announcement did Gilbert knelt like a knight of old before Harry, and in German asks, "Mien love may I have the honor of escorting thee and accompanying thee to thine ball?"

Replying back in German Harry says, "of course mien knight. I shall be looking forward to the day with baited breath." He then takes Gils bent head and raises it, they lock eyes, Gilbert then takes Harry's hands and kisses the tops of them. They smirk at each other and both sit and finish their breakfast before retreating to the plane. The entire hall baffled and/or slightly amused by the little byplay.

Throughout the next month though Harry is harassed to take a Hogwarts girl to the ball – clearly some didn't understand that he was gay and had a partner. Finally getting fed up with the whole lot of chits and the students in general snaps. Nearly slipping into Parsel, he growls/hisses out, "Any one of you chits try to touch me or speak to me again about the ball or not will be dead in a heart beat! I am Gay! Get that through your thick skulls and besides the fact is I'm happily taken! And I shall be attending the ball with him, it is what you saw when the announcement was made. So in closing … Leave me the FUCK alone!"

He stalks away, growling and cursing in the many languages he knew. And it should be noted that no one messed with him after that, all that much, though some still tried and were bit or scratched by either one of his familiars. After spending the rest of that day and the next with Peter (Sealand) and Gilbert did he calm down.

* * *

It was finally Christmas Eve. Harry was very happy to be among his family and friends. He couldn't wait for the 25th to come and yet also dreaded the next night. Apparently English wizarding folk do not understand the concept of NO.

Anyway the rest of the 24th was spent cooking, eating, and relaxing. As the clock struck twelve, Harry whispered a Merry Christmas to all he knew and loved. He was startled when arms wrapped around his waist, and a whispered tired sounding German voice spoke up, "Mien awesome lover why are you up?"

Chuckling at Gil, Harry responds, "Mien Knight of Awesome … its Christmas. And besides I cant sleep all that well knowing Isä is out doing his duty as Santa."

Quite suddenly Harry finds himself - alone on the bed, thoroughly confused. But before he could do anything about that Gilbert comes rushing back into the room. He kneels at the side of the bed next to Harry whom had sat on the edge of the bed. "Mien Love we have been together for a while now. And I would like to ask you if you would like to spend the rest of your days with your Awesome Knight? … Will you marry me Harry?"

Harry was shocked. Happy but shocked. He flings him self at his knight after his shock left him, "Yes! Yes! Yes! …. Oh I am yours Gil."

"Ry … Mein love … Ry" the albino Prussian holds his younger love tight; he pulls back a little to kiss Harry. He finally presents the ring that he has been holding onto for months now. The ring was made of platinum of the highest quality, with an emerald and a ruby entwined black and white diamonds surround the main gems. The ring clearly was made with the two of them in mind, the gems in reference to their eye colors and the diamonds for their hair.

The two of them stay in bed cuddling, making out and some heavy petting … wel they were until Peter slammed the door open as he screams, "ITS CHRISTMAS! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WE HAVE TO OPEN PRESENTS!" and runs into the main area of the plane were the tree was. The two newly Fiancés shrug and they both get on some pants and a wife beater, green for Gilbert and red for Harry - ironically Christmas colors.

The family was extremely happy about the engagement. They all opened presents and enjoyed the time together. As the time for the ball drew near the two lovers, get changed in their nicest suits, they complimented each other, in their black and white suits, muggle style.

The entirety of the other schools where blown away by how the two looked and how well they danced. They ended each dance with a kiss. When they finally sat down at the champions' table to rest, the others were amazed at the boy-who-lived and his partner. When Harry picked up his glass a loud clink was heard, Fleur curiously asks, "When do you wear jewelry? I do not recall seeing you were any rings."

Harry and Gilbert smirk at each other, and then turn to her. Gil picks up Harry's right hand and holds it out to her and the others to see be fore stating, "Mien Harry said yes to me when I asked him to be my life partner. If anyone has a problem with that they can take it up with me and me alone."

Harry had used his magic to amplify Gil's voice so that everyone could hear the statement. Harry sneaks a glance at the Weasleys and Dumbledore and revels in the horrified and shocked faces they had. He quickly leans into Gil and kisses him thoroughly all the while smiling at an over all wonderful Christmas.

Harry was ready to kill someone once he had figured out what the second task was. Very much ready to kill. If they even thing of hurting his Fiancé, there will be hell to pay!

They did it anyway. THEY TOOK HIM!

It was obviously the day of the second task and Harry was quite ready to kill Dumbledore and the other British bastards whom run this tournament. In this one he was not going to hold back anything, he will make them pay. He will make them wish it were Ragnarök, Norge who knows much of the God Loki's tricks trained him in Loki's brand of magic. And add to Gupta teaching him some of Set's magics, just made it better – read worse for others.

He was going show some of his skills today. His Shapeshifting ability will come in handy today. His ability allows him to shapeshift a max of Five times a day, which was decent compared to the 24 of Norge and Gupta and the supposed unlimited of Loki and Set.

As the others stretch and such, Harry is pacing like a caged tiger cursing in every language he knows. The many languages surprised both Victor and Fleur and the … creativity of what Harry was saying in the ones they knew.

Finally the four champions dove into the water. Victor did a partial transfiguation into a shark, while Fleur and Cedric used a Bubblehead charm. Harry mid dive shapeshifted into a huge dark- nearly-black and grey sailfish, the fastest fish in the world. Once he hit the water he was gone in a flash, 110kmh or 65mph. not even twelve minutes later did the sailfish break the surface, in its beak was the thoroughly soaked and disgruntle Gilbert, who was currently cursing vividly in German about Dumbledore and this stupid plot to make HIS AWESOME Harry stay, and how utterly un-awesome the wizards were to His awesome self.

Harry mentally chuckled at his Fiancé.

Once he had gotten Gil to the platform he decides to not come out of the shift or water. At one point Dumbledore said that if he wanted his first place finish in this task to stay then he best get on the platform … not a moment later did he and the other officials and headmasters had to find purchase and space as a Huge sailfish lunged on the deck of the platform being pet by his albino lover, Harry had a spell on to keep his gills wet that he had place on himself.

When Fleur was brought back, he had looked at her and then Gil, before slipping back into the water darting towards the place that the 'victims' were, not even paying the yells of the headmasters and officials. He passed by Krum whom had gotten one of his better friends – the son of the Bulgarian Prime Minster (both Magical and Mundane).

When he gets to the 'Victims" he sees Cedric making his way back with Cho Chang. He ignores the two and the mere-people as he charges at the Younger Delacore child. Instantly the Mere's are after him.

Speeding away, he makes sure the quarter veela is ok before jumping out of the water only to land on two feet as he shifts back into a human. As Madam Promfrey checks the child to make sure she is ok, Cedric surfaces.

After being thanked profusely by Fleur do the judges rate the performances, apparently my stubbornness cost me enough points, that Cedric and Viktor are only 10 points behind me. To that I shrug and give them the finger. Gilbert at this point was draped over me chuckling at my mannerisms and actions. He whispers in German, "oh my! Mein Fiancé … no one but me and my awesome five meters get to do that to you."

He kisses and nips at Harry's neck and jaw, whilst smirking at Dumbledore and the others. Causing most of them to glare and sputter at the inappropriate and lewd acts … at least to them they were.

Harry smirks back at Gil, nearly purring, "hmmm and what a … wonderful and fulfilling five meters you are my Fiancé"

The two of them chuckle and walk away towards The Plane … as everyone is calling it these days. They wanted to spend it together before they were pulled away … again.

* * *

A month or so later the Third event was about to get under way. Harry had done a tarot reading and read some tealeaves about the coming event, he had been feeling uneasy about it. And it turned out to be a good thing. Both readings point towards hardship, injury, war and death.

Informing his family and friends of the readings, he takes his leave to outfit himself for war and battle. In his battle gear – he has magic enforced Kevlar on. Combat pants and a combat tank on, a magical beast leather duster over that. He carries 7 Bowie knifes, two steel fiber whips and two of his Glaive-Halberds with him. Also Jörmungandr and Bast his two familiars are hidden on his body.

He looked deadly and his mood was very much a cold rage – a battle rage. Even his family that day did not approach him. And that in of its self made the others terrified.

Once his start time started he bolted into the maze the idiots had created. He quickly by passes two of the spiders and that weird hybrid thing the half-giant bred. He is finally waylaid by a gorgeous sphinx, her aurora held clues to show she was originally from the Nile's delta. Bowing low before her he says respectfully in Egyptian, "Greetings upon you lady of Lower Egypt. I would be as bold to ask passage beyond."

She was intrigued by him, he could see it in her cat-like eyes, "Yes child watched over by mother Bast, you may pass me with out hindrance from I."

I jerk a bit at that. She chuckles, "Your familiars are more than what they seem. Both blessed by gods from two different realms but both powerful in their own right and their own claim to you. Proceed and prepare."

With that she simply lies down and awaits her next prey. As he continues he asks Jörmungandr if he really was connected with the god-monster he was named after, to which the snake simply sighed to and nodded saying in parsel, "I am simply an avatar, sent to aid his favored against the false one."

He quickly glances at Bast whom was now perched on his shoulder, seeing as her human finally was looking at her, she nodded her head and huffed before purring at him, conveying to him (he has learned what she means over the years) that she was simply the same as Jörmungandr but for Bast.

Shrugging he continued on, knowing that the other three where now also in the maze. Again he avoids another spider and sees the cup – the cup that has the magic of a portkey all around it.

Sighing heavily and rolling his shoulders a bit he grabs the cup.

As he is pulled to who knows where he lashes out with a black fire spell that will destroy anything not on his person in a ten-fifteen foot radius. He is rewarded with a scream of intense pain from his fire. He quickly throws two of his Bowie knifes at the height of a average human chest level. He is rewarded with a grunt of pain and the sound of a body hitting the ground as he finally is recovered from the portkey. Rolling to the side by instinct he finally sees the weak form of voldemort and the now dying form of a one Peter Pettigrew … the friend of his birth parents whom is suppose to be dead … oh well he will be soon.

He ignores the struggling false snake as he steps up to the dying rat of a man. Taking one of his Glaive-Halberds and prays to the Gods and Goddesses before he separates the man's head from his body. He also cuts out the heart; he didn't want to make the afterlife pleasant for the bastard.

Turning to glare at the thing that was once Tom Riddle, he was disgusted that the creature would create a Horcruxes let alone the many that Harry could feel. He as quickly as he could begins a chant and ritual to call all of the pieces of Tom's soul to return to his body/vessel.

Once finished with that he commands his two whips to restrain the man - getting his soul pieces back was sure to power him a bit.

He shifts into a large Melanistic Nundu and kills the man very quickly and so efficiently ends Tom M. Riddle... again. He nods to Jörmungandr, who bites the body and injects an obscene amount of his venom into the body. Using another three of his shifts to become a basilisk, an ashwinder and hydra, using all of their different venoms and bites he makes sure that the bastard is dead. Finally satisfied that his stupid duty to a crack prophecy is done he takes the body and summons the cup to take him back.

As he reappears the panic that was happening stopped, well that was until he dropped the body to the ground and then they went into a more insane panic.

He turns to Dumbledore and hisses-growls out, "your problem has been dealt with. You will leave my family and me alone if you know what's good for you."

With not another word Harry and his family and friends left, of course not before getting Harry's prize money and dropping by Gringotts to make sure that he had access to it and his other vaults while he was abroad and in mundane settings.

With that the whole of the group disappears … as far as the wizarding world knows at least. It was around a year later, that many of the world leaders, the many personified countries and a few other select guests witness the Marriage and bonding of Gilbert Weillschmidt and Harry J. Potter.

It was one of the biggest of the year and almost always on the news as the two are considered huge politicians to the general public, and the fact that they are gay and getting married was a big deal. The ceremony went off perfectly and the two fell off the grid for a good five years. Eventually Harry moved in with Gil. Harry in one form or another always accompanies the Gilbert.

And the rest they say is history.


End file.
